Aquatic devices such as boats and surfboards require a fin which facilitates maneuvering of the aquatic device in water. The fin is attached to a bottom of the aquatic device to improve the control on the aquatic device when moving through the water with as little resistance as possible. In some cases the fin is moveable to allow stirring of the aquatic device in the water. The fin may be located on an bottom portion of the aquatic device depending on where the fin provides the best control of the aquatic device. For example, a sail boat would have the fin at a back end of the boat, to enable the boat to perform sharper or wider turns, depending on how the boat is stirred. Sailboats rely on wind to move the boat when the boat is moving against the current. Surfers rely on manual paddling and mechanical boats rely on a motor to push the boat when moving against the current.
In some situations, especially in sailboats and sailboards, a sail or mast is lost or destroyed, or there is a lack of wind power for propelling the sailboats or sailboards. Under such circumstances it frequently becomes necessary for the passenger of the aquatic device to row the sailboat to shore by a pair of single-bladed oars pivoted to side oarlocks, or to paddle the sailboard to shore by a double bladed paddle, or by hand.